Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-87.113.83.67-20121210151053
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below: I will trade anything I have for these ultras!; Power Hungry Gilgamesh Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other fire ultras other than '''Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper ' ' '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Winter Guardian Angel x2 Bloody Evil Santa Clause x2 Succubus Twin Blazena x2 or PM Gatekeeper of Flame or PM Aditi, Dragon Master x2 or PM Oneiros the Tormented ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Lushgrowth Leonard x2 (9 ed/pp each) Dark Knight Dragon x3 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Typhon the Immeasurable x3 (5 ed/pp each) - Collectible Enervation Ouranos x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Cloud Ancient Dragon (5 ed/pp) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard (3 ed/pp) Ominous Reaper (3 ed/pp) Unseen Titan' '(2 ed/pp) Machine Lord Talos x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Halloween Collectible Haagenti, Highlord of Hell x2 (2 ed/pp each) - Collectible ___________________________________________________________________________ Water; Outraged Skeleton King x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Collectible (Corpse) Ghoulish Barbarian (10 ed/pp) - PM Collectible Four-Armed Muirdris x2 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (9 ed/pp) Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x2 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible ﻿﻿Demon Giant of Terror (4 ed/pp) Sentinel Snow Empress x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x2 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid (3 ed/pp) Imperial Wyvern x2 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Imperf Ex Elegant Naga Raja x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x2 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x3 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Desert Salamander' '''x3 (8 ed/pp each)' ' Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Herolord Verethragna x4 (4 ed/pp each) Deus Ex Machina x2 (4 ed/pp each) Deranged Nightmare x2 (3 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x4 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x6 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x6 (2 ed/pp each) Netherlord King x9 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x9 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x3 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa (2 ed/pp) Crimson Ghoul x5 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong x4 (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x2 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good. + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D